du rôle de chacun
by ylg
Summary: post series:: Pourquoi c'est toujours Dee qui 'passe à l'attaque' et Ryo qui se 'laisse' faire et jamais l'inverse... en voilà une question. Et quant à faire changer les choses, quelle que soit la réponse ? ::Ryo/Dee::


**Titre** : du rôle de chacun  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Base<strong> : FAKE  
><strong>Couple<strong> : Randy 'Ryo' McLane x Dee Latener  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG-13 / T  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Matoh Sanami

**Prompt** : « Ryo/Dee, inversion » pour Modocanis dans le ca dre de fic sur demande  
><strong>Avertissements<strong> : joue avec les concepts clichés de 'seme' et d''uke' que j'essaie pourtant d'éviter en temps normal, mais puisqu'ici ça s'appliquait...  
><strong>ContinuitéSpoil** éventuel : fin de série  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 950

oOo

Diana Spacy vise toujours juste. Que ce soit avec son arme, les gestes qu'elle fait ou les mots qu'elle prononce. Quand une affaire amène le FBI à l'envoyer collaborer une fois de plus avec la police de New York, elle ne manque pas de saluer ce cher Randy, et de prendre des nouvelles.  
>Du commissariat, de l'état des enquêtes, des potins sur ses collègues, de son fils adoptif…<p>

« Et ton beau mari ? »  
><em>Mari ?<em>

Ryō, toujours poli, donne des nouvelles de Dee sans relever. Mais intérieurement, il s'effare : depuis quand Dee a-t-il cessé d'être son « partenaire » - au sens associé pour le travail - pour devenir son mari aux yeux de leurs collaborateurs ? et surtout, pourquoi faudrait-il que ce soit Dee, le mari est-ce que ça fait de lui… sa femme ? Impossible !

L'idée le poursuit quand même toute la journée et revient chaque fois que son emploi du temps lui laisse loisir de penser un peu pour lui-même et pas juste au boulot.

Le miroir des toilettes des hommes ne le renseigne pas beaucoup : il a beau s'y scruter, il ne se trouve ni l'allure d'une femme ni d'une grande folle. D'ailleurs, pour commencer, se fustige-t-il, il ne passe pas sa vie devant les miroirs, là c'est exceptionnel et il aurait dû se faire confiance au lieu de chercher à voir si… Quand même !  
>Mais maintenant qu'il y pense… comment se fait-il que ça soit toujours Dee qui prenne l'initiative, entre eux, et que lui se laisse faire comme si ça coulait de source ? se laisse-t-il donc vraiment dominer ? Il refuse d'y croire.<p>

o

Le doute le travaille encore à la fin du service quand il rejoint Dee. Dee que Diana a qualifié de « son mari »…

Ce soir-là, il se laisse même faire par Dee sans beaucoup réagir. Lequel s'en étonne :

« Ben ? passif ? Ça n'te ressemble pas. »  
>Passif. Le mot fâche et un oreiller en pleine figure le lui fait savoir.<p>

« Heee ! t'aurais pas préféré que je dise en panne ou frigide, quand même ! Merde, Ryō, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Le regard noir du Ryō de mauvais poil, que Dee a appris à connaître et devrait prendre comme un avertissement, aurait dû le dissuader de plaisanter bêtement sur les causes de cet état second. Et pourtant…

« Syndrome pré-menstruel ou quoi ? »

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. À quoi bon lui mentir ou le cacher ? Ryō lui explique tout, et finit en insistant sur l'attitude de Dee lui-même comme il vient juste d'en faire la démonstration.

« Oh. C'était donc ça, fit Dee pensivement. Ça veut dire… j'ai fait de toi un homme !  
>- « Un <em>homme<em> » ! Dee ! Tu n'as rien écouté ou quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour en être un ! Tu me prends pour une de ces pimbêches que tu utilises pour te mettre en valeur ? c'est ça ?  
>- Hep hep hep, stop, quelles pimbêches ? »<p>

Ryō récita,  
>« <em>Il faut que ce soit des canons ni trop grosses ni trop maigres, leur beauté doit valoir la mienne.<em>»

Au lieu d'être impressionné qu'il ait retenu ça par cœur, l'ayant entendu une seule fois alors qu'ils se connaissaient encore à peine, Dee explose, légitimement, face à cette rancœur mal place :  
>« Mais on s'en fout, de ça ! C'est du passé, j'ai tiré un trait là-dessus. C'est <em>toi<em> que j'aime. Voilà, t'es content ? je te l'ai dit. C'est avec toi que je veux vivre et avec toi que je veux faire l'amour. Et les filles peuvent aller se faire foutre ! …et pas par moi, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.  
>- <em>Avec<em>, murmure Ryō.  
>- Uh ?<br>- « Avec toi ». Pas « à toi » ?  
>- Ben… ouais. »<p>

Son ressentiment s'évapore. Savoir cela lui réchauffe le cœur, mais ne peut toutefois pas chasser entièrement un reste de tristesse quant à la longue incompréhension qu'ils ont traînée tout ce temps :

« Mais si c'est vraiment le cas, si tu me respectes, si tu me vois comme un égal…  
>- Oui. Tu en doutes encore ?<br>- Si c'est vraiment le cas, pourquoi fais-tu toujours en sorte que je fasse la femme ?  
>- Stop. D'abord c'est pas « la femme ». Je dirais… non, pas « passif » non plus, « celui qui reçoit ». Quand je suis « celui qui donne ». Ou quelque chose comme ça. Voilà. Ensuite… »<p>

Dee prend une grande inspiration

« Parce que t'es blond, que pour moi tu as été le petit nouveau, tu fais deux centimètres de moins que moi, tu es inexpérimenté dans ce domaine, en tout cas tu l'étais quand on a commencé, tu es plus sensible, alors que moi je suis superbement viril ? …c'est ça que tu crois que je vais te dire ? »

Il ne laisse même pas à Ryō loisir de protester  
>« Andouille, va, conclut-il.<br>» C'est parce que je n'y ai jamais pensé avant, c'est bête mais c'est vrai parce que oui, j'avais toujours l'impression de devoir prendre l'initiative parce que tu étais trop timide et réservé pour ça et que ça t'allait de te laisser faire. Parce que je suis parti du principe que si tu voulais autre chose, t'es assez grand pour le faire savoir… »

Un long silence s'installe. Soulagé, d'avoir enfin pur régler tout cela. Embarrassé, de l'avoir laissé traîner si longtemps, de découvrir qu'ils ne se comprennent pas si bien qu'ils le croyaient.

« Andouille toi-même, » finit par rétorquer Ryō.

« Alors on se réconcilie sur l'oreiller ? propose Dee. Et tu me dis ce que tu penses de ce qu'on fait et ce dont t'as envie ?  
>- Tu ne vas pas le regretter ? suggère Ryō.<br>- C'est toi qui me poses cette question ? Jamais ! Vas-y, dévoile-moi tes fantasmes les plus sordides et on verra…  
>- Qui te parle de sordide !<br>- Alors scabreux au moins ?  
>- Je devrais commencer par te bâillonner… »<p> 


End file.
